The Man In Charge
by gaah hi
Summary: Toph, now the owner of Bei Fong Metalbending academy is in trouble, but when she is threatened by a man she doesnt know who will protect her?(Tokka)Please rate and review!More chapters on the way,Toph's POV and Sokka's POV for each one! I apologize for any OOCness! If you see anything that needs fixed, please tell me, I welcome all constructive criticism! Review and checkout poll!
1. The Man In Charge (Toph's POV)

(Toph's POV)

I sat quietly in my 'office' bending the meterior into all kinds of shapes. I was quite content with my metal bending students. Ho Tun , The Dark One, and Penga, have become great metalbenders. "Bei Fong Metalbending Academy" I liked the name. Bending the meteorite reminded me of old times, traveling the world trying to save everyone with Aang, Katara, Zuko, and... Sokka. I smiled at the thought of all of them but especially Sokka. I would never admit it but I loved Sokka. I mean a badass like me (I'm badass and I know it. K.) falling in love with a moron like him was ridiculous! But technically there was no falling. I loved him for awhile, sometime when we were bestfriends I devoloped deep feelings for him, but I knew I had to let them go. He was with Suki and I hadn't seen him for almost a year, my seventeenth birthday party.

Lost in thought I barley noticed the approaching foot steps and the loud pounding of a man's heart. I shook the thought of 'Team Avatar' and Sokka out of my head, and turned my metal chair around so that it and I faced the wall, back to the door. I wasn't expecting anyone. The door opened, and a fairly buff man was standing on the other side of my small wooden desk. "Finally the man in charge!" He said loudly. I bent the bottom of my chair so I was facing him.

"Yes?" I said not sure if I was pleased or not with being called the 'man in charge' I appreciated being reconized for my power but I had ,for the most part, grown out of my tom-boy stage.

His face dropped and his heart did something funny. (Seismic sense enables me to 'see' someone's facial expressions but jot what they look like.) As if he had just saw a ghost.

"Why, your just a teenage girl!" He chuckled.

"Did you come here to criticise the most powerful earth, and metalbender ever, or do you have a reason for being here?" I asked, while smirking slightly at my title.

"Well I did have a reason to come but instead of the man I expected to find, I found a beautiful and healthy teenage girl." His heart was racingand he had an evil smile on his face.

I gulped.

It was four o'clock everybody had left by now and I couldn't tell my students. But I knew the man was planning. And I was scared.

The man was mumbleing something. I was so scared I almost didn't notice, I felt a familiar heart beat, it couldn't be. Sokka? The person was right outside the room. Sokka! his was my chance I needed Sokka to save me. How? I thought quickly. I had the perfect plan! When I last saw Sokka he was begining his training with the Kyoshi warriors. I opened the door as soon as Sokka started to push it open.

"Sokka I missed you!" I exclaimed. The man was confused.

Sokka walked in the door and started "Toph-"

That's when I did it. What I've been wanting to do to him for almost six years, I grabbed him and kissed him. Right on the lips. I forced my body towards him. He jumped back in shock at first then he kissed me back.

Pulling away I put my arms around and whispered "Just go with it, your my husband." I faked a shiver while saying it "Trust me, help me."

Sokka as the moron he is had a confused look on his face, but for once, once, he listened to me!

He put his arm around me and squeezed a little.

"May I help you?" He inquired in a tone that made my heart flutter.

The man scruntched his face in disgust and put his head down. ".. uh... No.. sorry to bother you..." He said, he seemed terrified of Sokka!

That's when I realized. Sokka wasn't the boy, or teen I had seen at my seventeenth birthday party, he was a man. I could feel his fairly large biceps as I wrapped around his arm, it made me blush a little. And through his fur lined tunic I could feel his abs. Yeah this was really helping me get over Sokka.

The man approached the door. "Not so fast." Sokka put his hand up and stopped the man. Pulling out a knife his father had given him Sokka approached the man.

"Hey Toph, can I get a little privacy... Oh wait... Sorry" the water tribe warrior blushed a little remembering that I was blind.

"Why honey?" I asked, I was LOVING this.

"Hon-" he stopped remembering the act. "Honey, things might get a bit... Brutal." He said as if he was trying to protect me from witnessing violence with what? My... Feet?

"I'm anticipating it." I said with a huge evil-looking grin.

The man winced in fear as Sokka approached him with the blade.

"Who are you!?" He demanded.

"Yah" the man nervously replied.

"What do you want!?" Sokka demanded again

"I'm trying to be part of the Yuan, a gang. I was told if I got the owner of Bei Fong Metalbending Academy I would be a honorable member." He shrieked.

"Well honorable member you say? I know a man that would stop at nothing to obtain his honor!" Sokka hissed " Damage had been done when he realized that he had it the whole time. And lost it trying to obtain it!" Sokka was getting angrier. " I'm only gonna put a hole through your hand this time, but if I ever hear of the man with the hole in his hand, and SWT on the other, harming anyone, your gonna wish I would've killed you." Sokka seemed overcome by something. He wasn't threatening the man, he was promising him it. He took out a sword and dug it into the man's skin, digging it slowly, then once all the way through stabbing the sword through the dirt. He used the small knife and marked 'S.W.T' on the man's other hand 'Southern Water Tribe' must've been what it stood for. Sokka then dragged the bleeding man out of the building and threw him in the dirt. Who was this? This wasn't the boy Sokka I knew. This is the man Sokka. Sokka strided back to me and exclaimed "Are you ok Toph!? Did he hurt you?!"

"No, but he was about to... Thanks Sokka, you kinda... Saved me." He was the only one I would EVER say this to!

"Glad I could help." Sokka said, and with the rythm of his heart I could tell he was giving one of those huge goofy grins only Sokka could pull off.

" So what brings you to town Snoozles?" I asked.

"Well..." he started, and with the sigh he let out I could tell we had A LOT of catching up to do, and I couldn't wait.


	2. A New Man (Sokka's POV)

It'd been a month since Suki and I ended it, 6 months since I saw Aang and Katara, and almost a year since I saw 'her'. I tried his best not to think about Toph Bei Fong, but for some reason I always found my mind wondering to the blind eathbender. I was headed to her metalbending academy, but I had no idea where I was going. I had been eating nuts for dinner, it reminded me of when it was just Aang, Katara, and I, and meeting Haru, but I didn't have time to let my mind wander right now, I had to get to Bei Fong Metalbending Academy before dark. I asked a local man for directions and he directed me quite well, being a water tribe warrior I am I found it quite easily.

A pretty nice place she had here, quite large for only having 3 students, as far as I knew. But then again I suppose metalbending must take a lot of room to make sure no one is hurt...

I heard talking in a room, it was around 4 o'clock and I recognized one of the voices as Toph's. I approached the room. Thinking about what I would say. I grabbed the door handle and began to push the door open as soon as I began pushing someone else began pulling.

"Sokka I missed you!" Toph exclaimed.

My heart skipped a beat, I was so happy that she was as happy to see me as happy I was to see her. [ sorry if that's hard to understand ]

"Toph-" I started, then she pressed her soft lips against mine. I started to pull away in shock, then I kissed her back, is waited years for this...

Pulling away from the amazing kiss and leaning in for a hug she whispered "Just go with it your my husband" I think I felt her shiver and my heart dropped "Trust me, help me."

I was so confused. In the heat of the moment I never noticed the man in the room. Maybe that's what Toph was talking about? Oh well, she would never ask me for help unless she absolutely needed it, plus I didn't mind pretending to be her husband.

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, it was an amazing feeling, she was so warm, and fragile.

"May I help you?" I demanded in the most intimidating tone I could get. Toph held back a smile and blushed a little.

The man seemed afraid, I was never the one in the group who was feared, but I suppose now that I'm older things have changed.

The man put his head down "...uh... No.. sorry to bother you..." He said nervously hoping to get away easily but it wouldn't happen.

Toph pulled closer to my fur lined tunic, and I got the feeling that she was... Feeling my stomach and biceps? I didn't have time to think about it, but I felt like she was admiring me and I loved it.

The man approached the door, who did he think he was!?

"Not so fast." I put my hand up nearly pushing the man.

"Can I get a little privacy To-... Oh wait... Sorry" I couldn't believe I did that! Nearly six years an I still forgot she was blind! I'm such a doofus, I'm just so glad she couldn't see the crimson colour I was turning.

"Why honey?" She asked as if trying not to let the man know she was blind.

"Hon-" oops... I had already forgotten this was an act. Great way to get over Toph I thought to myself. "Honey, things might get a bit," I paused for drama, QUE DRAMATIC PAUSE! "brutal." I smiled slyly, but I just didn't want Toph to have to witness anything like this, even if it was with her feet.

"I'm anticipating it." She said with a huge, sorta evil grin. Agh this is why I loved her.

I pulled out the small knife my Father had given me, and approached the man. I heard him wince a little and Toph's face lightened. Damn. She is amazing!

"Who are you!?" I demanded from the man holding the knife blade to his face as a warning.

"Yah." he managed to sputter nervously.

"What do you want!?" I demanded in the same tone that had made Toph blush before, I saw her cloudy eyes sparkle in a sense.

"I'm trying to be part of the Yuan, a gang. I was told if I got the owner of Bei Fong Metalbending Academy, I would be an honorable member." He spat out with one breath.

"Well honorable member you say? I know a man that would stop at nothing to obtain his honor!" I hissed at the Yah "Damage had been done when he realized that he had it the whole time. And lost it trying to obtain it!" I was getting angrier. And hoped that my words stung. " I'm only gonna put a hole through your hand this time, but if I ever hear of the man with the hole in his hand harming anyone, your gonna wish I would've killed you." For once I knew what to say! Many men were hardened by the war, and deep inside I was one of them.

I grabbed my sword and dug it in the man's hand feeling the tearing of flesh and cracking of small bones. Once I felt my sword hit the dirt I pushed with pressure sticking it in the ground. Then I grabbed my smaller knife, and I carved 'S.W.T' into his flesh, during my training with the Kyoshi warriors I learned how to give someone a scar with it being readable once healed. Why I learned this I never knew, but I used it right? Finally I dragged the bleeding man out of the building and threw him over the hill. Then smirked, content with myself.

I walked back to Toph, I wanted to run but I didn't know if she felt the same way about me as I did about her. So I strode over to her and exclaimed, with probably too much emotion, "Are you ok Toph!? Did he hurt you!?" I didn't care if she thought that I loved her as more than a bestfriend, because I did.

"No, but he was about to... Thankyou Sokka, you kinda... Saved me" I knew Toph would never say anything like this to anyone else, I was even shocked she said any of it to me.

I just wanted to grab her and pull her close to me and hold her. But instead I said "Glad I could help." With my 'smooth' smile.

"So what brings you to town Snoozles?" Toph asked.

Snoozles! It's been forever since is heard that name, I almost forgot it and I kinda... Missed it.

"Well.." I let out a deep sigh, and Toph's face instantly showed she knew we had a lot of catching up to do, and it appeared both of us couldn't wait to start talking.


	3. Home Sweet Home (Toph's POV)

Toph's POV

**This chapter is 2x the length of the other chapters sorry?**

**Ok, so this _kinda_ pushes the T rating a little.. anyways I don't own Avatar TLA or the characters in the story (they're from the comics) blah blah blah. Anyways I haven't completely figured this site out yet so that's why this is in the story lol. Anyways please R & R ! And if you see any mistakes tell me! PS I need people to vote for the poll for chapters 5+ the poll is Aang's and Zuko's love interests in the upcoming chapters, so PLEASE VOTE, AND REVIEW! That's all bye- bye (:**

My house was behind the academy, I led Sokka through the door. His jaw dropped in surprise to my house. I had almost all metal/ dirt furniture. What? Was there a problem with being able to be able to tell if anyone was coming while sitting on my couch?  
"Nice place you have." Sokka said still looking around.  
"Eh I try." I said with a smirk.  
I walked to my bedroom which had a huge bed with a matress on it, then I walked towards my closet reavealing some wood and carpet incase I ever had guests that wanted to be more comfortable in my 'earthly home' "Help yourself Snoozles, just please don't put it in front of anything. I really don't wanna run into a wall or stand because of some damn carpet." I said to Sokka getting my point across but not being rude.  
"What do I do with it?" He inquired.  
I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand, and grunted. "If you feel like taking your shoes off, I doubt you want to walk on dirt, and cold metal floors. By the way how long do you plan on staying? 8, 9 o'clock?"  
"Erm actually I was wondering if I could stay here until tomorrow, I plan on staying in town for awhile, but I don't quite feel like sleeping outside tonight... I've been for a couple of weeks and kinda miss the indoors... I'll find an inn tomorrow." Sokka said nervously.  
"Sure Snoozles, you don't have to find an inn I'm sure I could turn the living room into a spare bedroom." I said, realizing too late I how much enthusiasm I said it with, which caused me to blush.  
"Really, thanks Toph!" My bestfriends shouted, and threw his arms around me.  
I blushed a little while hugging him back, a friendly hug, of course.  
"So, where's Suki?" I asked wondering if I should leave it as no man's land or not.  
"We broke up about a month ago, it wasn't a really dramatic breakup, we just kinda grew apart. After that I decided it was probably best to leave Kyoshi, and stop my training, but I've learned a lot from them and will always respect them." Sokka babbled on, saying something about being able to help with chi blockers, and pressure points, I didn't quite pay complete attention, because Sokka was single! My chance had knocked on my door, well come to think of it he never did knock.  
"Oh, sorry." I replied blankly, trying to cover up my happiness.  
"Don't be it was gonna happen eventually. Anyways, how have you been?" He asked in a slight attempt which made me think he didn't want to talk about his past with 'her'.  
I felt his eyes on me for a couple of moments, moments turned to minutes and I had to ask jokingly "Something behind me Snoozles?" I knew that he'd been staring at me, why I didn't know, but I just wanted to laugh at his idiotic response.  
"Uhm yeah... A baby spidercat..." He lied, I could tell that he was lying because his heart beat increased.  
Acting like I hadn't known he was lying I replied "Oh, I'll take care of it." putting my hand on the wall.  
He let out a relieved sigh, thinking his trick worked.  
"Where's that spidercat, huh Snoozles? Is it a zombie spidercat does it just have no heart beat?" I teased him, oh now this was fun.  
"Well uh... Uhm... Erm..." He realized that I knew he was lying.  
"You really tried lying to the only human lie detector? Wow that's looww." I harassed on. "Plus I know where every creature in this house is!" I exclaimed lifting my foot and pointing sarcastically.  
Sokka didn't really respond, he just kinda stood there. I could feel my three student's heart beats as they approached my home.  
"Toph," he paused " there are people approaching." I could here the worry in his voice, maybe he thought it was the Yuan coming for us, but instead of reassuring him, I replied instinctively to Sokka as I would've any other time.  
"Well jee thanks never noticed!" Sarcasm filled my mouth, "  
There was a knock at the door, I dropped my foot bending the metal so my students could enter. I knida wondered if Sokka had remembered my students, but judging by the rare 'thinking' feel of his heart I could tell he was remembering.  
I was wondering why my students were here, I was concerened and frightened the Yuan had said something to them. So I said "What do you lily livers want?" Hiding the concern with sarcasm and immediately I could tell Sokka saw through it.  
"Sifu Toph," Ho-Tun began speaking, "

**From:** kmenome **Sent:** January 6 , 2013 10 : 14 AM **To:** Shyla O'Dell **Subject:**

Home Sweet Home-  
My house was behind the academy, I led Sokka through the door. His jaw dropped in surprise to my house. I had almost all metal/ dirt furniture. What? Was there a problem with being able to be able to tell if anyone was coming while sitting on my couch?  
"Nice place you have." Sokka said still looking around.  
"Eh I try." I said with a smirk.  
I walked to my bedroom which had a huge bed with a matress on it. I walked towards my closet reavealing wood and carpet "Help yourself Snoozles, just please don't put it in front of anything. I really don't wanna run into a wall or stand because of some damn carpet." I said to Sokka getting my point across but not being rude.  
"What do I do with it?" He inquired.  
I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand, and grunted. "If you feel like taking your shoes off, I doubt you want to walk on dirt, and cold metal floors. By the way how long do you plan on staying? 8, 9 o'clock?"  
"Erm actually I was wondering if I could stay here until tomorrow, I plan on staying in town for awhile, but I don't quite feel like sleeping outside tonight... I've been for a couple of weeks and kinda miss the indoors... I'll find an inn tomorrow." Sokka said nervously.  
"Sure Snoozles, you don't have to find an inn I'm sure I could turn the living room into a spare bedroom." I said, realizing too late I how much enthusiasm I said it with, which caused me to blush.  
"Really, thanks Toph!" My bestfriends shouted, and threw his arms around me.  
I blushed a little while hugging him back, a friendly hug of course.  
"So, where's Suki?" I asked wondering if I should leave it as no man's land or not.  
"We broke up about a month ago, it wasn't a really dramatic breakup, we just kinda grew apart. After that I decided it was probably best to leave Kyoshi, and stop my training, but I've learned a lot from them and will always respect them." Sokka babbled on, saying something about being able to help with chi blockers, and pressure points, I didn't quite pay complete attention, because Sokka was single! My chance had knocked on my door, well come to think of it he never did knock.  
"Oh, sorry." I replied blankly, trying to cover up my happiness.  
"Don't be it was gonna happen eventually. Anyways, how have you been?" He asked in a slight attempt which made me think he didn't want to talk about his past with 'her'.  
I felt his eyes on me for a couple of moments, moments turned to minutes and I had to ask jokingly "Something behind me Snoozles?" I knew that he'd been staring at me, why I didn't know, but I just wanted to laugh at his idiotic response.  
"Uhm yeah... A spider..." He lied, I could tell that he was lying because his heart bear increased.  
Acting like I hadn't known he was lying"Oh, I'll take care of it." I put my hand on the wall.  
He let out a relieved sigh, thinking his trick worked.  
"Where's that spider, huh Snoozles? Is it a zombie spider or does it just have no heart beat?" I teased him, oh now this was fun.  
"Well uh... Uhm... Erm..." He realized that I knew he was lying.  
"You really tried lying to the only human lie detector? Wow that's looww." I harassed on. "Plus I know where every creature in this house is!" I exclaimed lifting my foot and pointing sarcastically.  
Sokka didn't really respond, he just kinda stood there. I could feel my three student's heart beats as they approached my home.  
"Toph," he paused " there are people approaching." I could here the worry in his voice, maybe he thought it was the Yuan coming for us, but instead of reassuring him, I replied instinctively to Sokka as I would've any other time.  
"Well jee thanks never noticed!" Sarcasm filled my mouth, "  
There was a knock at the door, I dropped my foot bending the metal so my students could enter. I knida wondered if Sokka had remembered my students, but judging by the rare 'thinking' feel of his heart I could tell he was remembering.  
I was wondering why my students were here, I was concerened and frightened the Yuan had said something to them. So I said "What do you lily livers want?" Hiding the concern with sarcasm and immediately I could tell Sokka saw through it.  
"Sifu Toph," Ho-Tun began speaking, "we were wondering if we had training tomorrow. We left quickly today and forgot to ask." He was nervous as always, he feared me, and call me firenation, but I liked it.

I thought about it, thinking maybe I would let them have the day off, than changed my mind. "Yes." I answered blankly.

Obviously annoyed that we would train, she asked "What time?"

"Ehh make it 12, grouchy lily livers need your sleep. But you better come well rested and in a good mood. Your going to show someone other than me what you can do!" I knew they couldn't do much but I wanted to show Sokka that I could do the near impossible.

The Dark One snapped out of his own world, probably thinking of some dumb poem, he furrowed his brow and asked "Who." He sounded quite enthuasiastic compared to his normal tone.

"Snoo- Sokka. Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." I blushed a little at almost calling him Snoozles to my students, I felt his heat skip a beat and flutter in a way, I was beginning to think he felt about me like I felt about him.

I felt Sokka move up next to me.

Penga took a deep breath, I thought nothing of it remembering her crush on Sokka from almost 5 years ago.

"Soka the Water Tribe boy that you always talk about and have a huge crush on!? He is dreamy you were right!" Before I could stop her she had it all said.

Everyone froze, I could feel, almost hear Sokka's racing heart. I gulped.

I felt my face burning from embarrassment and immediately bent a hole in the metal floor sending Penga into the metal, to the extent where she couldn't bend her way out, she wasn't good enough yet.

I knew she would have about 8 minutes before air ran out. In a sense I deserved this, I always harassed her about the boys she'd liked right in front of them, that's the only reason I didn't smush her to pulp.

I bended her back out of the ground and we all agreed that they should be leaving. Penga managed an evil smirk much like Azulas'.

I. Am. Going. To. Die.

To distract Sokka I suggested we eat dinner , it was around 8 o'clock when we began eating, and finished around 9. Oh how I wished he felt the same way about me.

We were about to go to bed so I turned to Sokka, who I could feel was spread out on my bed clearly from eating too much.

"Where do you wanna sleep Snoozles?" I asked him.

"I'm not moving. I'm sleeping right here." He stated jokingly with a sigh.

I figured I'd let him sleep there so I said "Ok." and plopped into the dirt. Making my dirt bed I felt hands on my hips, and before I knew it I was swept off the ground. I let out a yelp as I was blinded. I knew by the herat beat it was Sokka.

"What are you-" before I could finish my sentence he started kissing my lips tenderly. I kissed him back, thinking about how long I've wanted him to do this for. He was holding me in a reverse piggy back, and he sat on the bed. He grabbed my cheek while kissing me, he tasted like salt. I untied his wolf tail and ran my fingers through his hair and down his neck. I pulled away from his lips and licked around his soft neck. I began to suck a little even though I knew it would leave a mark. He did the same to me, I broke away and pulled off my bulky tunic wearing only a chest wrap, and short tight shorts, and I felt his heart beat skyrocket. He did the same only wearing short hide pants. He layed on my bed and I got on him taking control, I sat on him with my legs wrapped around his abdomen and slowly kissed from his belly button to his lips, he groaned in pleasure. He was tracing my sides and hips making me shiver a little. He flipped us over so he was laying on top of me, and my fingers danced at the hem of his pants. His heart felt like he was having a heart attack. Where I could feel the bulge in his pants before I felt it get larger and harder. I knew exactly what that meant. His hands were playing near my tailbone when I felt them come up and begin to untie my chest wrapping. This wasn't happening I told myself, but I knew it was. I pulled away from Sokka placing a simple kiss on his cheek. Crawling under the covers as he looked at me in confusion I said

" I love you Sokka, but I'm not ready, not tonight at least." Not believing what I'd just said I heard him softly reply

"Me neither, not tonight."

He crawled under the blankets with me and I immediately fell asleep in the strong arms of the Water Tribe man I loved.


	4. A Place To Stay (Sokka's POV)

**I must warn this too pushes it a bit on the T rating. Just a little bit more than Toph's POV but not by much. I do make a song reference the song is '****_At It Again' _****by Kottonmouth Kings. Please R & R! And the fate of chapters to come rests in your hands, go vote for Aang's and Zoko's love interests! Poll is on my profile, and the reviews/ subscriptions/ favorites mean a lot to me 3 **

**Any ways I do not own the song, or Avatar TLA blah blah blah it's just my sotry. Enjoy! **

**PS how many chapters should I make this before wrapping things up?**

Toph's house was behind the Academy. She let me through the door, my draw dropped revealing the most creative amazing house I'd ever seen! All the furnature and floors; dirt and metal! I was still in awe as this being the thing that took he blindness away. She was could see better than me in her house. I looked at her and she was blushing a little.

"Nice place you have." I said still looking around in awe.

"Eh I try." She said with a smirk, same old Toph.

I followed her through the house passing many doors on each side of us. She led me to a room with a big bed, that wasnt dirt! The sheets were green and the pillows gold. She then opened a closet.

Opening the closet she said "Help yourself Snoozles, just please dont put it in front of anything. I really don't wanna run into a wall or stand because of some damn carpet." She smiled but was clearly serious.

"What do I do with it?" I asked, seriously what was I gonna do with some wood and carpet, build myself a house?

She face-palmed rather hard and gave me the 'your such a moron' look. "If you feel like taking your shoes off I doubt you want to walk on dirt, and cold metal floors. By the way, how long do you plan on staying? 8, 9 o'clock?"

"Erm... actually I was wondering if I could stay here until tomorrow, I plan on staying in town for awhile, but don't quite feel like sleeping outside tonight... I've been for a couple of weeks and kinda miss the indoors... I'll find an inn tomorrow." Wow Sokka, I thought to myself what a lame excuse, but surprisingly Toph bought it.

"Sure Snoozles, you don't have to find an inn, I'm sure we could turn the livingroom into a spare bedroom for a little but." She said with a lot of enthusiasm, which made me feel like she wanted me to stay there, then she blushed a little, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Really, thanks Toph!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around her, it was a friendly hug but I still blushed a little.

Toph hesitated slightly "So where's Suki?"

I was with Toph now and I really didnt want to spoil the happiness talking about my ex, but I had to answer he question. "We broke up about a month ago, it wasn't really a dramatic breakup, we just kinda grew apart. After that I decided it was probably best to leave Kyoshi, and stop my training, but I learned a lot from them and will always respect all of them." I wasn't finished talking but I saw Toph's face light up, was she... happy Suki and I ended it? I acted like I didn't notice, so not to embarrass her, and continued talking " They taught me how to chi block, and heal pressure points, whether from chi blockers, or stress." I continued, but upon realizing she was hardy listening I shut up.

She appeared to be in a daze standing next to her bed. I never knew when it happened but Toph was a young woman now. She had perfect curves in just the right places. She was about a head shorter than me, but I was pretty tall. Her small arms slightly bulged, but not in a manly way, where her muscles were. Her flawless skin, and beautiful eyes stood out to me more than usual. Then there was her soft lips. When she kissed me it wasn't fake, no one could fake a kiss that passionately, not even Toph. She was blushing that's when I realized she knew I was staring at her. It was too late to look away.

"Something behind me Snoozles?" She asked jokingly.

"Uhm yeah... a spidercat..." I replied hoping she'd believe me.

"Oh well, I'll take care of that." she smirked, then put her hand on the wall.

I let out a sigh still amazed that I tricked Toph.

She spoke again with a hint of sarcasm "Where's that spidercat, huh Snoozles? Is it a zombie spidercat or does it just not have a heartbeat?" She smirked knowing that she'd beat me at the game that I started playing.

"Well uh... Uhm... Erm..." I knew there was no point in lying again. I was busted.

"You really tryed lying to the only human lie dector?! Wow that's looww." She paused and smiled at my embarrassment "Plus I know where every creature in this house is!" She was begining to yell, then she lifted her foot and pointed to it sarcastically.

Ahh this is one of the reasons why I love her. I wanted to tell her how cute she looked, but her cutness had been replaced, now she was more than anything sexy.

He heard voices outside.

"Toph," I said hesitantly "there are some people approaching..."

"Well jee thanks never noticeed!" Her voice was filled with sarcasm, "It's Ho-Tun, The Dark One, and Penga. I just don't know why they're here." She said showing me up that she'd known more than me, but I was more turned on than offended.

There was a knock at the door. With the drop of her foot the door opened and the students came into the house. I had remembered them from right after the war when Toph first opened the Academy. Last I knew they were horrible metalbenders, but hey they were metalbenders, and that's pretty cool. Despite their age differences they got along fairly well Toph had told me. I estimated Ho-Tun to be around 20, he had became thinner even from the last time I saw him, and almost 2/3 of him was gone from the first time we'd met. The Dark One seemed depressed as always, I remembered Toph telling me that The Dark One was like this baceuse his parents had cursed him by nameing him 'Moo-Chee-Goo-Chee-La-Poo-Chee the Third', and even when he was 18 years old he still never let it go. I remembered Penga's crush on me the first time I met her, she had to be around 13 now, and appeared as devious as Azula. As I gave myself a mental pat on the back for remembering all of this then Toph spoke.

"What do you lily livers want?" She said in an annoyed tone that I could see was hiding the concern that she had wondering if something was wrong.

"Sifu Toph," Ho-Tun began, "we were wondering if we had training tomorrow. We left quickly today and forgot to ask." He still appeared a nervous wreck but he looked a bit better than before.

I remembered Toph telling me that when someone around her was capable of metalbending her meteor braclet vibrated slightly. So that's how she'd found her three students. All of them seemed to have emotional problems, Ho-Tun's nervousness, The Dark One's sadness and depression, and Penga's over hyper and slightly evil behaivor. I wondered how the young impatient Toph I knew had tained these emotional wrecks to metalbend. But maybe Toph had grown up a bit, her appearance deffinately changed and matured, so her thinking probably did too, right?

I was brought back out of my mind when Toph flatly answered "Yes."

I could tell she had to think about it for a minute first, and was considering letting her students take a day off.

Penga's eyes squinted a little "What time?" she asked annoyed.

"Ehh make it 12, grouchy lily livers need your sleep. But you better come well rested and in a good mood. Your going to show someone other than me what you can do!" A grin split her face almost in half.

The Dark One seemed to return from a far place and looked towards Toph with a furrowed brow "Who." he said with so little emotion it was barely even like a human speaking.

"Snoo- Sokka. Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." she blushed a little and it made my heart flutter.

I stood up taller next to Toph as to signal that was me.

Then Penga's face lightened and it was clear to me she was about to do something evil.

She took a deep breath.

"Soka the Water Tribe boy that you always talk about and have a huge crush on!? He is dreamy you were right!" she let it all out in one breath.

Everyone froze.

Toph turned a crimson colour and suddenly Penga was in the metal floor. In attempts to rise the floor back up with her metalbending she succeeded slightly but Toph just pushed the hole deeper and covered the top so Penga was trapped.

I remembered when we were fighting under a drill to protec the Great Wall Of Ba Sing Se she did the same thing to get us under the drill, but she wasn't trapping us, but I still felt helpless. I wondered if that's how Penga felt, but she was an earthbender and a metalbender in the making, she could get herself out. When she didn't surface fpr a few moments I knew that she must've been staying down there to protect herself from Toph in a way.

Toph waited a little bit seeming to be trting to calm down. I smiled to myself for the fact that she hadn't denied what Penga said. I just wondered why she didn't just squash the little brat in the metal, she was completely capable of it. After a few minutes Toph let Penga back up, and we all agreed that the students should be going home. When Penga walked away I saw her release an absolutely evil grin. I looked at Toph to see if she'd known and she definately did.

I didn't speak to Toph about what Penga had said because I didn't want to embarrass her anymore. She noticed the awkward silence and suggestsed dinner. I, of course, nodded in a hungry approvial. It'd been around 8 o'clock when we started dinner and by 9 I was completely stuffed. Feeling out of place I just followed Toph around as if I was the blind one but it obviously didn't bother her. She walked in her room and sat on the edge of her bed. I walked on the other side and plopped smack dab in the midddle never wanting to move from the comfy matress. It was clear Toph was thinking, then she broke the silence again "Where do you wanna sleep Snoozles?" She asked simply.

"I'm not moving. I'm sleeping right here." I replied teasing her.

"Ok." She replied simply in a voice that reminded him of 12 year old Toph. I watched her plop into the dirt bending the earth into a bed for herself.

I sat on the bed behind her and in one motin put my hands around her hips and picked her up in a reverse piggy back way with her legs wrapped around my torso. I'd been contemplating doing this for so long, and as they say "You can't pull the smell back after somebody farted All you can do is turn a fan on And stand strong And hope you got the lungs of a marathon runner [this is from Kottonmouth King's song 'At It Again' I do not own these lyrics]" in other terms, I knew what I'd done couldn't be undone.

"What are you-" Before she could finish speaking I cut in and kissed her lips softly, I was so nervous, but I didn't know why I hadn't been this nervous around Yue or Suki. As I was going for the kiss I thought 'it's just like eating meat off the bone; set your sights, lean in, close your eyes, and indulge' I had to make mental note because I might've bit her if I didn't remind myself that it was a metaphor. She kissed me back and I felt so relieved that she must feel the same way about me as I did about her.

I sat down on the bed her still in my arms, being cautious not to break the kiss. I cupped my hand around her small fragile face. I felt her reach back and begin to untie my wolf tail running her small soft fingers through my hair and on the skin of my neck. She smelled like fresh grass, and had an odd fresh taste to her mouth and skin, I learned that when she began licking my neck and started sucking lightly, I did the same to her. I tried hard not to moan too loud, just letting a sound slip here and there. I could hear her though, she too tried to hold it back. She broke away and my nervousness returned thinking I was being rejected, but as she slipped her bulky tunic over her head I realized how perfect she actually was. Her hair had come undone while she was removing the tunic. She stood there in her chest wrap and short tight sexy shorts, I was so lost by her beauty that I hadn't noticed that I myself had stripped down to nothing but my short hide pants that fit like boxers. I layed down on the bed, and she wrapped her muscular legs around my abdomen taking control. She started from my belly button and gently kisssed her way up back to my lips, I groaned in pleasre, and my fingers were tracing the outline of her body on her hips. I flipped us over taking controll I could feel my pelvic area setting on her skin with only the worn hide inbetween. Lying on top on her her fingers danced at the hem of my pants threatening to go somewhere they shouldn't but they were very slowly inching foreward as one fingertip slipped past the line not even a centimeter into my pants. My... uh... friend down south had come alive by her soft touch for the first time since I could remeber. It's not that _that_ never happened before, it was never _this_ intense though. I didn't notice but I was untieing her chest wrapping begining to remove it. Then I realized I hadn't meant for it to go this far. Just when I was about to stop, Toph pulled away and put a soft kiss on my cheek, then crawling under the covers as I looked at the strong woman in slight confusion, 'hasn't she done this beofre' I asked myself. realizing I never had sex either, but this was one of the two times I came pretty damn close. I thought as a 20 year old man I'd be ready but I wasn't.

"I love you Sokka, but I'm not ready, not tonight at least." She had adressed me as Sokka... Wow...

"Me neither, not tonight." I answered honestly. Crawling under the blankets cuddling cloose to her, and wrapping my arm around her I whispered "I love you too Toph." I knew she heard because she smiled and dozed off, as did I shortly after.

**Done with chapter 4! Was planning on bringing some Katara, Aang, and Zuko into in in chapter 5, but I'm still not sure who their love interests should me! As I said before, please R & R, subscribe, and go vote on that poll on my profile! ****how many chapters should I make this? (tell me in a review or pm me please (: )**

**PS I do understand that the term " My... uh... friend down south had come alive" is a bit awkward, but it was one of the ways I attempted keeping this in the T rating, and it is something Sokka would say in this type of situatior, right? lol**


	5. Awkward In OUR Shoes

**I've had writers block for this so sorry if its not very good. :(**  
**Please review! :D And vot on the muthafuckin poll!**

_**Toph's POV**_

I awoke to the curious faces of my students, I kneed Sokka in the stomach lightly to inconspicuously wake him up. He awoke with a slight "ow" then saw my students, and his heart sped up, I'd imagined that his face and mine were equally red. I bended the ring of earth on my side of the bed up creating a wall between the bed and my students.

"Hold on you lily livers." I said trying not to let the embarrassment slip into my tone.

Sokka just looked up at me and smiled.

"Snoozles, get outta bed and get dressed you moron!" I hissed at him quietly.

He slowly slipped out of the bed seemingly shocked by what we were both wearing, or should I say what we weren't wearing, I felt him calm down, likely remembering the events from last night.

We were both quickly dressed and ready to go, acting like nothing had happened. Although I probably would make him talk about it later.

Bending the rock wall down I asked the students "What are you lily livers doing in my house?!" I exclaimed trying to not let my emotions slip out of my control.

"Well Sifu Toph, it's around 1:30 and you said training starts at 12 and we were worried and we remembered what you'd said to do if we absolutely thought something was wrong..." Ho-Tun briefed me nervously. I did tell them that and I understood that they were just concerned. But I was almost sure none of them would question me about my encounters with Sokka, not only because I was their teacher, their leader, but also because they were likely afraid I would turn them to pulp.

"Ok. Go do your warm ups, I'll be out, and I suppose I will bring some breakfast because we need to eat and you guys deserve a treat. And don't tell me you've already done warm ups, I can tell you did, but do a little more."

My students shuffled out of my house doing as I'd commanded. Sokka let out a sigh of relief and his heart started to slow to an almost normal pace, I too felt myself begin to calm down. He finally broke the silence.

"Well... that was awkward." He said appearing to be in an attempt of small talk, but only making things awkward-er. Yep, same old Sokka.

"Indeed." I said as we both finished cooking our part of breakfast. "Can we not talk about last night until later please?"

"Agreed." He said and with that we were off caring breakfast to the bending academy.

**Yes I am putting these two together because they are pretty short and I'm pretty tired...**

_**Sokka's POV**_

I woke up to a soft knee in the stomach, I had began to say 'ow' but then saw Toph's beautiful face and couldn't help but smile. Then I saw her students staring at us in confusion, slowly everything came back to me the almost-close-enough-to-be-sex event that had happened last night kept me smiling even in realizing how awkward this situation was. Toph raised a wall of earth around us after telling her students to hold on. I looked up at the powerful girl and smiled thinking that she might be mine.

"Snoozles, get outta bed and get dressed you moron!" she hissed but quietly.

I slowly slipped out of bed momentarly forgetting tha we were both in our under-clothes, and my face turned red and I felt immensely turned on, but I'd have to push that aside, for now. I didn't know what to say about what'd happened last night so I said nothing, and it appeared Toph felt the same way. In a few moments we were both ready and Toph bent down her make-shift wall.

"What are you lily livers doing in my house?!" Eep she was so cute when she was angry, or trying to hide her anger, and any other time too.

"Well Sifu Toph, it's around 1:30 and you said training starts at 12 and we were worried and we remembered what you'd said to do if we absolutely thought something was wrong..." Ho-Tun ex[;lained nervously.

Toph had appeared thinking about what he'd said before realizing it was true, and replying "Ok. Go do your warm ups, I'll be out, and I suppose I will bring some breakfast because we need to eat and you guys deserve a treat. And don't tell me you've already done warm ups, I can tell you did, but do a little more."

As the students left her house I let out a sigh, realizing how obnixious it was too late. Finally I decided to break the silence. In an attempt to start some small talk I said the only thing I cold think to say "Well... that was awkward."

"Indeed." She replied taking some meat off the fire. She spoke again "Can we not talk about last night until later please?"

"Agreed." I'd been thinking of a way to ask her the same thing.


	6. Fun And Games (Toph's POV)

**First, I'm so sorry for how short this is, I didn't realize until I started writing the next chapter, and I'm sorry the chapters have began to get shorter. Well enjoy.**

We walked over to the academy, which we also called the dojo. After enjoying a nice breakfast and telling some stories about our days with Aang and fighting the firenation, I made me students get to work.

"Penga will you go get the dummy, please?" I asked her kindly I wasn't ThAt angry at her anymore.

I felt her walk over and grab Sokka's arm. I felt Sokka jump a little bit startled. She pulled him off the seat and led him over to me.

"Here ya go." She said in a chipper but serious tone.

"Wha- HEYY!" Sokka snapped finally catching on.

"Ok, challenge accepted." I said with my 'idea grin'.

"Oh no." Sokka knew whatever idea I had involved him, likely being hurt or attacked.

"It'll be me and Sokka against you three. The rules are: you try to shoot the coins at the dummy, but I'll protect him, I can counter bend. No aiming for the head or other... Vital areas. The objective is to knock down one of the other team's members but you have to knock them down with physical touch. Go get on your armor. And no bending armor!" I was truely enjoying this. Especially the wimper Sokka let out as he figured out it would be him the coins will be shot at.

My students obeyed me and came back to the fighting area in the dojo. "Were gonna do this outside, I can bend metal but not wood." I said with a small laugh. When we were walking out I told Sokka he _had_to keep his eyes open, when he said no and I asked why I explained that this was how I was showing him what I've taught my students. I handed him a metal shield, the students weren't allowed to bend it either.

"GO!" I yelled and at that moment they all bent up the coins in unison. Shooting them towards Sokka I pulled up the dirt with a layer of rock protecting it. Easy. They bent the metal above my earth wall, I bent up clods of dirt, and caught the coins with them. Sokka and me had a plan already. As I shot the clods of dirt with the metal in them at my students they jumped out of the way. I jumped off the top of the wall landing on the ground with a thud, they moved quickly thinking it was their chance, but they didn't know about rock armor. I bent the dirt and rock around my body and laughed my 'melon lord laugh'. I shot the coins back. That's when we made the move I bent Sokka under the earth to their side of the playing field, they didn't notice because they thought I was in a vulnerable spot, lifting ten coins each they rapid firing at me, by the time the coins were in my face Sokka was right under Penga, I stopped the coins in mid air and bent them over the wall shouting "Here Sokka! Throw them." Making the guliable students think that he was still back there and with the flick of my wrist Sokka was chi blocking Penga, the second she hit the ground I called "GAME OVER!".

**Once again sorry for how short it is, and a thanks to my awesome reviewers**

**lexibri u/4449704/lexiibri**

**shadowboxing u/4028752/shadowboxing**

**clinquehappy u/2419817/cliniquehappy**

**and**

**Anothy1l u/2782584/Anthony1l**

**I was honestly considering giving up on this story, but you guys motivate me to keep writing!**

**Please review?!**

**PS read my other fic (its about Azula :o ) and visit the poll on my profile and vote! Please :D**


	7. Tourture And Teaching

**Ok, so I tried a different approach with this, showing more of what he thought, what do you guys think?**

We walked over to the academy A.K.A dojo and had breakfast with her students, oh meat lovely meat. Toph and I told stories about our days as TEAM AVATAR and fighting the firenation. After we were finished Toph began putting her students to work.

"Penga, will you get the dummy please?" She didn't seem angry at Penga anymore so Penga was in the green zone, then she hopped right out of it when she grabbed my arm dragging me out of my seat and leaving me infron tof Toph saying "Here ya go."

"Wha-" I denied it, expecting she wasnt trying to piss me off, but when I'd realized she was I shouted "HEYY!"

A huge grin appered on Toph's face, I'd identified it as her 'idea grin' "Ok, challenge accepted."

"Oh no." I said accidentaly out loud, I knew this was gonna involve me getting attacked/ hurt.

"It'll be me and Sokka against you three." she started "The rules are: you try to shoot the coins at the dummy, but I'll protect him, I can counter bend. No aiming for the head or other... Vital areas. The objective is to knock down one of the other team's members but you have to knock them down with physical touch. Go get on your armor. And no bending armor!" She called at them as they walked away.

I thought, thought oh shit! I winced a little realizing that _I _ was gonna be the dummy! Of course this made Toph's smirk grow to a full out overwhelming grin.

The students came back shortly wearing armor which consisted of : a metal chest plate that had rib like indents, there was a belt over the metal at the waist and it appeared like a dress ending at their knees, under was their normal tunics zand pants.

"Were gonna do this outside, I can bend metal but not wood." Toph said half jokingly.

Walking to our 'playing field' I asked why I had to keep my eyes open

"It's so you can see how much I've taught them." Toph said happily.

As we got in our places Toph shouted "GO" and with that the students hesitated not at all to shoot the coins at my chest, as I was pulling the shield up to my chest to protect myself a huge wall appeared in fornt of me, Toph was sure to leave two holes so I could see.

Jee.

Thanks Toph.

They were bending the coins above the wall and taught caught them with clods of dirt and shot them back with a grin. She looked so beautiful, and made bending look way too easy. Then she jumped off the wall I looked over, worried, and she was in her rock armor letting out her evil laugh that I haven't heard since our melon lord days. She bent the coins back and I was prepared to be sent into the earth, and when it happened it still scared me I help back a shriek. I ran through the tunnel as it grew. I knew I was on their side of the field and I knew when I came up I had to chi block Penga, which I was anticipating. I flew out of the ground right behind Penga and jabbed my fingers into her sides and she immediately fell to the ground. The second she hit the ground Toph's face lit up knowing the success of our plan and she screamed "GAME OVER!"

**Not to different but different. Welp tell me what you think, review, subscribe, PM me, whatever floats your boat :D**

**Well weekends over so updates probably won't be happening D: **

**And as I've said a million times check out the poll, thanks to the one fricken person who voted. Seriously.**

**And why not check out my other fics?!**

**That's all for now xoxo :)**


End file.
